Hey There LeShawna
by Winter-Rae
Summary: After getting into a fight with LeShawna, Duncan enlists Trent’s help to get her to forgive him. What does the musician suggest? Writing her a song of course. Pairing: Duncan/LeShawna


**Hey There LeShawna**

**Title:** Hey There LeShawna

**Summary:** After getting into a fight with LeShawna, Duncan enlists Trent's help to get her to forgive him. What does the musician suggest? Writing her a song of course. Duncan, not being that creative, takes an already written song and changes the words to fit the situation.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Pairings:** Duncan/LeShawna, mentioned Noah/Lindsey

**Warnings:** Same as usual, oh and there's one 'f' bomb here.

**Winter-Rae:** Okay, I needed to change some of the elimination ways. So the final five on the island are Gwen, Owen, Courtney, Bridgette and Harold, all of the others are at Playa des Losers. Why, because I said so. This is a birthday present for my cousin who enjoys this pairing as much as I do. He's 13 today. Happy B-Day Colt! Anyway, enjoy!

_Italics-song lyrics_

* * *

**Hey There LeShawna**

Duncan flopped down onto the sofa in the sitting room of Playa des Losers. He heaved an annoyed sigh and then started to mutter under his breath, "Unbelievable, un-fricken-believable."

Now, there were some of the guys, like Ezekiel, Cody and Tyler who had no idea what could be so unbelievable to piss Duncan off as much as he seemed to be. However, there were others, like Trent, DJ and Geoff who knew very well what had annoyed the punk. But that was only because they had been there to witness the entire thing.

And then there were others like Justin and Noah, who didn't give a crap either way. Justin was too busy admiring himself in his ever present hand mirror and Noah was, of course, reading a book.

Most people knew that an angry Duncan was an unapproachable Duncan, but sadly one of the boys in the room was sweet, naive, little Ezekiel. He did not know the ways of the world and thus, concerned as he was for his 'friend' he made his way to the punk.

"What's the matter Duncan?" he asked. The other guys in the room, even the ones who weren't paying attention, all winced. Ezekiel had just opened the door to let Duncan rant and when Duncan ranted, things sometimes ended up broken.

"Hide the breakables," Geoff whispered to DJ.

"What happened?" Duncan repeated as he shot to his feet and started to pace the floor, "You wanna know what happened?"

Once again, Ezekiel being the naive little fellow that he was had no idea that this was a rhetorical question. And even though Trent, DJ and Geoff were making motions from behind Duncan for the prairie teen to keep his mouth shut, Ezekiel replied, "Yes, I would like to know what happened. That's why I asked, eh."

Duncan went on pacing, still muttering, "Unbelievable," like it was some sort of mantra. He even threw in the occasional; "She's so unbelievable," leading Ezekiel to assume one of the girls had bothered him.

Trent tried to get Ezekiel's attention every time Duncan had his back to him, but he was having no luck. Ezekiel would either stare at him with a look of confusion or Duncan would nearly catch him. So he tried mouthing some words to Ezekiel

'Stop asking about it!' he mouthed.

"Sorry Trent, what was that?" Ezekiel asked him, "I couldn't hear you."

Trent smacked his forehead. Ezekiel turned his attention back to Duncan.

"So, who's so unbelievable eh?"

"LeShawna!" Duncan growled, "She's pissed at me because she thinks I called her fat."

"Did you?"

"No! It's not my fault girls blow everything way out of proportion."

"Do they?" Ezekiel asked, "Wouldn't that be considered a sexist comment on your part? Jeez, why am I the one who got in trouble for that but you guys can say whatever you want and its okay? How's that fair eh?"

Duncan threw up his arms in annoyance.

"Because what I said is true!" he snapped, "Girls get all insulted over stupid crap and take one thing guys say and twist it all around. Chicks are like ninjas when it comes to messing with our minds! They take their friggin' katana swords and slash at us when we're least expecting it."

"Duncan, dude," Geoff said, "You weren't really sensitive to LeShawna back there."

"You're taking her side!"

"No, I'm just telling it like it is, I mean when a girl asks you if certain clothes they're wearing makes them look bigger, you don't say 'Oh man does it ever.' You say no, even if it does make them look big."

"There's nothing wrong with bigger girls," Cody spoke up.

"Obviously I don't think there is you dork!" Duncan snapped, "Or else I wouldn't be dating LeShawna now would I?"

"But you called her fat?"

"No I didn't!"

"I have a great idea," Noah broke in, "Rewind and tell us what happened, and then we can figure out that you're to blame."

"Nice Noah," Tyler said while rolling his eyes. Duncan glared at the bookworm and then crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not telling you anything Lord of the Dorks."

Trent rolled his eyes.

"We were having lunch with some of the girls," he started to explain, "LeShawna came back from the buffet after getting her second plate of food," he then jerked his thumb towards Duncan who was still sulking, "Then this idiot said to her, 'are you sure you wanna eat that?'"

"Oh wow, you didn't?" Tyler asked.

"I didn't mean it like she was fat," Duncan said, trying to defend himself, "The buffet here isn't the best. So I just thought she might want to watch what she's eating so she doesn't get food poisoning. I was being a good boyfriend! But did she let me explain? Oh no! She chucks her plate of eggs at me and takes off!"

"Oh so that's what's in your hair," Cody said as he picked out a bit of scrambled egg. Duncan swatted his hand away.

"Beat it!"

"So now she's mad at you?" Ezekiel asked, "Sounds like a big misunderstanding to me eh."

"No kidding home school."

"So what are you gonna do to fix it?"

Duncan frowned.

"Nothing, she's the one who..."

"Duncan, come on," Trent said, "Making up with a girl is the best part of getting into a fight."

"Oh I can't wait to hear you explain that one lover boy."

"Think about it," the musician said, "You get to do something nice for her and make her smile. Doesn't LeShawna have a nice smile?"

Duncan shrugged.

"I don't do nice and I don't care."

"Oh you don't care, do you?"

Duncan's jaw dropped and he turned to see LeShawna standing in the doorway of the sitting room. She had an expression of anger mixed with hurt as she glared at him.

"And here I was coming to apologize to you because the girls convinced me that I overreacted, which I sometimes do. But since 'you don't care' why should I?"

She then flipped Duncan the birdie, spun on her heel and stalked off.

"LeShawna wait!" he called after her. Trent grabbed his arm.

"Let her cool off man," he said.

"What am I gonna do now?" Duncan asked. Trent grinned.

"Want to know what never fails for me?"

"No."

Trent ignored this and replied anyway.

"Write her a song."

"You're kidding me right?"

* * *

"Oohh, that stupid, inconsiderate, no good, lousy, piece of crap convict!" LeShawna ranted as she stomped into the weights room. Eva was boxing with Izzy while Lindsey and Beth, along with Katie and Sadie talked together.

"Hi LeFonda," Lindsey greeted.

"Don't talk to me white girl!"

LeShawna made a beeline for one of the punching bags. The girls watched in awe as in a display of awesome strength she hit it and knocked the thing right off its mount and to the floor.

"Whoa," Eva said, clearly impressed.

"What happened?" Beth asked.

"Did he say sorry?" Katie asked.

"Of course he must have," Sadie said, "Duncan's totally into her."

"No he ain't," LeShawna growled, "He doesn't care, said so himself."

"Oh no!" Lindsey gasped, "Quick! Ice cream, tissues and chick flicks! Stat!"

"I'm fine," LeShawna insisted, crossing her arms over her chest. However the girls all saw that she was indeed upset over what Duncan has said.

"I'm just glad I didn't invest too much into our so-called relationship, I'm going up to my room if anyone needs me."

With that said LeShawna left the girls, they all exchanged looks.

"I'm gonna kick his ass," Eva growled tossing down her boxing gloves.

"Oh tough girl against punk boy," Izzy said clapping her hands, "I got 20 bucks on Eva!"

"Izzy," Katie reasoned, "We can't bet on th..."

"I'll take that action," Beth chirped.

"Fighting won't help anything," Lindsey said, "All it will do is make people more upset. Not to mention, I just did my nails!"

Eva rolled her eyes.

"Can't argue with that logic," she muttered sarcastically.

"I know right," Lindsey said. Eva smacked her forehead, making the blonde laugh.

"Noah does that all the time too!" she said, "I don't know why though. It might have something to do with all of the mosquitoes around here."

Eva wasn't sure whether to explain to Lindsey why she was doing that or just go back to boxing with Izzy. She chose the more productive of the two and picked up her boxing gloves again. Opting not to get into a tussle with Duncan over LeShawna was probably a good idea. LeShawna could handle the situation anyway. Eva, on the other hand, would much rather sit back and watch the punk get his ass kicked.

* * *

"I can't write her a song," Duncan argued, "I hate love songs."

"Oh come on," Trent said, "It's easy."

"I can't rhyme."

"It doesn't have too," the musician replied as he strummed his guitar, "Here, listen..."

He then started to sing part of a song Duncan didn't recognize.

_I learned it's just not right, fighting over little things, _

_Like when I used to wait all night,_

_Just to say I'm sorry, I love you._

"See," he said, "Not a single thing rhymed, but that doesn't make it any less effective."

"I can't sing," Duncan muttered.

"Believe me, that's not going to matter, it's the thought that counts, now write something."

Duncan sat with a pencil in his hands and a piece of paper in front of him. This was so stupid. He wasn't a romantic like Trent and some of the other guys. He was a physical person. If he liked someone he liked to be able to make out, hold hands, or do something of that nature. However with LeShawna mad at him that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.

He tapped the pencil on the paper a few times then gave up and threw it at Trent.

"You write something," he snapped, "I've had enough."

He then got to his feet and started to walk through the resort, hoping to clear his head. He heard Cody, Tyler and Ezekiel laughing so he decided to investigate what could possibly be so amusing. He could use a good laugh after the day he had been having.

"What's going on?" he asked. Tyler and Ezekiel were looking over Cody's shoulder as he showed them a video on his laptop.

"We're introducing Ezekiel to Weird Al Yankovic," Tyler replied. Duncan watched as Cody pulled up a new video, this one was called 'White and Nerdy.'

"Who?"

"Dude, you've never heard of Weird Al?" Cody asked in shock, "Where have you been?"

"Juvie," Ezekiel answered. Duncan shoved him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," the techno geek said with a chuckle, "Weird Al is a genius, he makes parodies off of popular songs. Hilarious stuff. You should hear the Canadian Idiot one."

"How does he get away with that?" Duncan asked, "He's taking other people's songs and just changing the words around? Can't he get sued?"

Cody shrugged.

"Maybe he asks the other artists, or maybe they are just so flattered that he wants to use their songs so they let him, I have no idea."

As they watched the video an idea hit Duncan.

"Holy crap," he said.

"What?" Tyler asked him.

"Gotta go."

Duncan turned on his heel and ran back to where Trent was.

"Change of heart?" he asked. Duncan went on the computer in the sitting room and quickly printed off some lyrics. He handed them to Trent.

"Can you play that song?" he asked.

"Umm...yeah, but why?"

"Good; you play and I'll write up something to sing."

* * *

Later on that evening, Tyler swallowed as he approached LeShawna's door. How in the world Duncan and Trent got him to do this was beyond him.

"I'm too nice for my own good," he muttered to himself. He knocked on her door and waited.

When she answered it he quickly held out the flowers he was to deliver to her.

"Umm Tyler," she said, "It's not cool to go for chick who is on the re-bound you know."

The jock's jaw dropped.

"No, no!" he said, "I wasn't trying to do that! Not that you aren't attractive, cause you are, just not my type, I mean...umm, I just digging myself a deeper hole here aren't I? They aren't from me, they're from Duncan.

"Oh."

LeShawna dropped them into the trash can next to the door.

"I'm supposed to ask you if you'll come down to the dining area," he said, "Duncan and Trent have been working on something for you all afternoon. They asked me to be your escort. Oh and Duncan said, 'Wear something pretty.'"

This comment angered LeShawna.

"Why in the hell would I listen to what he has to say?" she demanded, "He insults me and basically says he doesn't give a crap about me. Now he expects me to fall for his little prank and wear something nice while I'm at it? Why? Is he gonna dump chicken blood on me? Cause if he does I will go Carrie on his ass!"

Tyler took a step back as she got up in his face. He held his hands in front of himself.

"It's nothing like that at all," he said, "I guess Trent made Duncan tap into his nice side for you."

LeShawna scoffed.

"I take back everything I said about that white boy's nice side, he ain't got one."

Tyler sighed.

"Please LeShawna," he said, "I swear this is on the up and up, if not I'll even help you 'go Carrie' on Duncan's ass."

LeShawna regarded the jock for a moment; he was either being sincere or he was the best liar in the whole world. She didn't think that he was a liar as he was a very emotional person and seemed to be very caring.

"Alright fine," she growled, "Give me five minutes."

Tyler nodded.

After she closed the door he heaved a sigh of relief.

'I'm alive!' he inwardly cheered.

* * *

"I still think this is a stupid idea," Noah voiced, "I don't think it's going to work. I say LeShawna should dump your criminal butt and move on."

Duncan threw one of the microphones at Noah, catching the bookworm in the back of the head.

"Owww!" Noah whined, "What was that for?"

"What do you think dumb ass?" the punk asked, "No one said you had to help us set up you know."

"Wrong, Lindsey said I had to or else making out privileges would be taken away," he replied. This statement left Duncan and the others in shock.

"You and Lindsey?"

Noah grinned and the blonde giggled happily.

"She likes me for my large brain."

Lindsey sighed.

"No Noah, I like you because you have a big..."

She was unable to finish as Noah quickly pressed his hand over her mouth.

"I would have died happy not hearing those words come from your mouth," Eva muttered.

"Let's focus here people," Trent said, clapping his hands together to get their attention, "We're all set up and LeShawna's gonna be here any minute with Tyler."

"I still say this won't work."

"Shut it Noah," Duncan warned, holding up a needle which would be perfect for piercing. The bookworm backed away.

"Are you gonna sing a love song for her?" Katie asked.

"Awww that would be so cute!" Sadie added.

"Oh I know right?" the smaller of the BFFFL agreed, "The best love song is Unchained Melody."

"Oh my gosh, like in the movie Ghost!"

"Patrick Swayze is so dreamy!"

"Eeeeeeeeeee!"

"No I'm not singing Unchained Melody," Duncan said, cutting into the friend's giggling fest.

"Ebony and Ivory?" Cody joked. This earned a few laughs from the others.

"That's it," Duncan said, "I'm not doing this. I was humiliated enough on national TV, I don't need this from you guys."

Trent grabbed his arm before he could stalk off.

"Come on man," he said, trying to reason with the punk, "What's a few more minutes? Oh wow?"

"Wow what?" Duncan asked, following Trent's gaze. LeShawna had just entered the room with Tyler and she did comply with Duncan's request. She was wearing a simple, but lovely black dress. Duncan punched Trent's arm.

"Stop staring at my girlfriend."

"Who says we're still together?" LeShawna demanded.

"Well technically you never said you wanted to break up," Duncan replied, walking over to her, "And neither did I."

LeShawna frowned.

"Say what you gotta say or do what you gotta do," she told him, "I only wore this so you could see what you ain't getting. Plenty of guys would like a piece of this."

"I saw you first," Duncan argued.

"So that makes me yours?"

"Guys!" Trent said, stepping between the arguing, on the rocks, couple, "Stop fighting long enough for Duncan to do his thing okay?"

"You are so lucky he stepped in," Leshawna warned Duncan. The punk smirked and walked over to where he and Trent had set up a couple of microphones, along with two chairs and some speakers. Chairs had been set up so the others could sit and hear them.

LeShawna took a spot between Lindsey and Beth, crossing her arms over her chest and one leg over the other, in a clearly defensive position. She wasn't too happy to be here, she'd rather be up in her room sulking still.

Duncan took his seat while Trent tuned his guitar. He picked up the microphone.

"Okay so I'm going to make an utter ass of myself by trying to sing this song," he said, "It's my way of trying to apologize to LeShawna."

Trent started playing the song and Duncan took a deep breath and started to sing, awkwardly.

_Hey there, LeShawna, _

_What's it like in Wawanakwa?_

_I feel a thousand miles away,_

_But, girl, tonight you look you pretty,_

_Yes, you do._

_Justin's teeth can't shine as bright as you, _

_I swear, it's true._

_***_

_Hey there, LeShawna, _

_Can't you see I'm really sorry?_

_I know I pissed you off, _

_But, girl, I didn't even mean too._

_Have no fear, listen to my voice cause it's sincere, _

_I apologize._

_***_

_Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
What you do to me._

***

_Hey there, LeShawna,_

_So what if we fight a lot?_

_I think you're good for me, _

_And someday I might just clean up my act._

_But until then, _

_Can I stay with you till the end?_

_Be my girlfriend._

_***_

_Hey there, LeShawna, _

_I've got so much left to say. _

_If every skull I craved for you,_

_Would take your breath away, _

_I'd carve them all._

_Even more in love with me you'd fall, _

_We'd have it all._

_***_

_Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
What you do to me._

_***_

_This distance might seem pretty far,_

_But I'd go Venus and even Mars, _

_If it meant that you'd forgive me this night._

_Sure Heather might make fun of us, _

_But she'd gone bald so who gives a fuck?_

_She knows she'll never, ever feel this way._

_***_

_LeShawna I can promise you,_

_That by the time this song's through,_

_My world will never ever be the same,_

_And you're to blame._

_***__  
Hey there, LeShawna._

_Can't you see how much I miss you?_

_It's been far too long and I haven't, _

_Had the chance to get to touch you, like I do.__  
I don't wanna fight anymore with you,_

_So let's make up the best way we know too._

_Hey there, LeShawna here's to you,_

_This one's for you._

_***_

_Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
What you do to me._

***

When he finished singing most of the girls were swooning. LeShawna's face might have softened slightly but she didn't look totally convinced. Duncan approached her, waiting for her to say something. She stood to her feet, arms still crossed.

"You better not expect me to make out with you on the spot Baby Boy," she told him, "You still got a lot of making up to do."

"Am I forgiven?"

LeShawna pointed to her cheek, signalling he was allowed to kiss her. Duncan smirked and did as she said.

"You're forgiven," she said, "For now."

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** So lame, I know. Out of characterness, I know, do I care, not really. So don't tell me they were out of character cause I already know that. I had a crappy week so I can write them however I want to make me feel better...lol! Personally I don't like that Canadian Idiot song. Noah has a big what? I guess we'll never know. Anyway, thanks for reading everyone. Much love! Cheers!


End file.
